Radioactive
by ElizaFlynnFletcher
Summary: Una llave creada por Phineas y su hermano Ferb les dará la posibilidad de viajar por dimensiones, pero cuando descubren lo fatídico que puede ser el viajar una y otra vez se convierten en protectores de estos viajes. Ahora sus hijos tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de un viaje por dimensiones… los volverá Radiactivos.
1. Prólogo

_Aclaraciones del Fic: Los personajes en este fic no son de nuestra propiedad._

_Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de _Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.

_Al igual que los personajes de "Phineas y Ferb Segunda Generación" son propiedad de Paola Farfán (Angelus19) y Eliana Moreno (Sam-Ely-Ember)._

.

.

.

_**Radiactive Prologo**_

El televisor de la sala, con la imagen levemente borrosa, reproducía una vez más la cinta más vista en esa enorme y contemporánea casa ya altas horas de la noche, Marie Flynn tenía los ojos cristalinos y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos casi sin que ella los notara. Se había dispuesto a no llorar al ver la escena delante de ella pero realmente fue inevitable. La película que disfrutaba le causaba un sinfín de sentimientos que no era capaz de controlar y los cuales tenía que afrontar sola por la ausencia de su mejor amiga y sus primos, quienes ya estaban algo artos de esa cinta.

Cuando finalmente la cinta concluyo y las lágrimas de sus ojos, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, habían dejado de salir se dispuso a acomodar la sala del previo desastre hecho por ella misma y retirarse a su habitación cuando un extraño ruido de afuera capturo su atención.

-Se lo encargamos señor Flynn –al asomar la cabeza por un espacio de la ventana pudo observar a su padre hablar con un par de hombres dignos del FBI, trajes y lentes negros que intimidaban hasta los huesos-. No tenemos que recordarle lo importe que es esto.

-Por supuesto que no, yo me encargare de todo como siempre.

Ni una palabra más por parte de los tres hombres en la entrada principal. Su padre entro por la puerta casi sin notarla, pero ya que casi se le cae el tazón de las palomitas que llevaba en las manos este se percató de la mirada confundida de su pequeña. Una simple sonrisa fue lo que le ofreció a la adolecente para callar sus preguntas y camino hacia la cocina.

-¿Te encuentras bien papá?

-No está bien que duermas tan tarde Marie.

-Solo veía una película papá –contesto en su defensa-. En cuanto termine de recoger todo esto me iré a la cama. Tú eres quien me preocupa…

-¿Yo?

-Sí. No creo que deberías recibir visitas a estas horas…

-Ferb y yo no hemos conseguido hacer algo, eso pone nervioso a muchos y… Necesitan que lo resolvamos.

Algo completamente nuevo, escalofriante y que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza estaba sucediendo, su padre y su tío no podían hacer algo. Los Flynn Fletcher era los mejores en todo así que porque tendrían algún problema.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Aún no lo sé pequeña –su padre no se comportaba como siempre, estaba extraño y la joven pelirroja lo había notado solo con su voz-. ¿Aún te gusta escuchar historias antes de dormir?

-Solo si se tratan de cómo le hacían perder la cabeza a la tía Candace con sus inventos –se burló la chica haciendo que su padre soltara un par de risitas que hicieron por fin romper la tensión en la habitación-. ¿El tío Ferb siempre fue tan callado papá?

-Peor, aunque… ahora que lo pienso es extraño, yo podría entender cualquier cosa que Ferb quisiera decir con solo mirarle, fue así desde que nos conocimos.

-¡Igual que yo con Tomy!

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas con ese tonito?

-es solo que yo veo a Thomas cada vez más desesperado por sus inventos hija. El preferiría estar leyendo o escribiendo música todo el tiempo, pero siempre termina ayudándote… deberías darle un descanso al pobre chico.

-Lo pensare.

Padre e hija terminaron de recoger la habitación entre risas y bellos recuerdos. Phineas se separó de su pequeña solo para informarle a su bella esposa que estaría con la pelirroja, tiempo que esta aprovecho para ponerse el pijama y entrar en su acogedora cama a esperar a su padre.

-Ahí estas Perry. Tu tampoco bajaste conmigo a ver la película, eres un ornitorrinco perezoso –comenzó a discutir la joven con su ya vieja mascota sin que esta se inmutara un segundo-. Debería llevarte a pasear por el parque más seguido querido Perry…

-Si es que lo encuentras por las mañanas –interrumpió en la habitación Phineas mientras se despojaba de sus anteojos.

-Tienes razón papá.

-Siempre me he preguntado que hace este ornitorrinco todas las mañanas cuando desaparece de nuestra vista.

-Grrrrr… -contesto el ornitorrinco mientras caminaba a su amo y se colocaba en sus piernas.

-¿Y que querías contarme papá?

-Siempre tan impaciente Marie –la chica no podría estar más impaciente, aunque trato de ocultarlo no pudo hacerlo.

Sin una palabra más el señor Flynn coloco en las manos de su hija un pequeño y algo extraño artefacto, parecía una llave aunque un poco más pequeña que la palma de su mano –y muy grande para una puerta- con adornos llamativos, más que brillante y cautivadora.

-¿Qué es?

-Es para ti. Ahora es tuya mi pequeña.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que abre?

-Es la llave de la teoría del multiverso.

-¿Multiuniverso…? Es la teoría que nos indica que hay una serie de mundos paralelos similares al nuestro, pero con la diferencia de que en esos otros universos puede haber ligeras diferencias temáticas, físicas y de tiempo. ¿No es así papá?

-Exacto.

-¿Y esta llave es…?

-La hicimos mis amigos y yo desde pequeños, pero no nos atrevimos a usarla demasiado.

-¿Por qué no?

-El primer y último viaje que hicimos con ella nos topamos con algo que…

Phineas se dejó ir en sus recuerdos, después de todo no siempre viajas atreves de las dimensiones paralelas de tu mundo y se topan con su otro yo pero del sexo contrario. Isabella como un chico con su tropa de Boy Scout´s listos para hacer lo que sea, Phineas y sus amigos como chicas corriendo de un lado para otro y haciendo sus inventos con el cuidado de no manchar su ropa o maltratar su manicura, un hermano mayor enamorado de una chica rubia que ha trabajado en más de 10 pequeños restaurantes…

El viaje no fue para nada tráumate o loco, de hecho fue una experiencia agradable, pero a su corta edad entendieron que no podían ir de dimensión en dimensión conociendo a sus otros yo para cambiarles la forma de ver la vida.

-¿Papá? –saco su hija de sus pensamientos al padre.

-Ferb y yo hemos tratado de destruirla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ciertas cosas no lo han impedido.

-¿Qué problema hay?

-Entre más fuerza usas para tratar de destruirla más fuerte es la reacción nuclear en cadena. Por los cálculos que hizo Ferb nos dimos cuenta que si tratamos de destruirla por completo una onda de choque que podría destruir no solo a Danville.

La pelirroja jugueteo un poco con la llave entre sus manos. ¿Cómo podría algo tan lindo hacer daño? Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo destruyes algo sin que te destruya?

-Marie… No hay un universo, hay muchos, nosotros hicimos la tecnología para viajar de uno a otro pero los viajes estas restringidos y custodiados.

-Los hombres que vinieron… ¿Eran?

-Los fisgones –mostro una media sonrisa a su hija-. Ellos vigilan los viajes ya que no hay uno como tú, hay muchos y cada uno existe en el presente en universos paralelos. Siempre ha existido la paz entre universos pero existen miles de fuerzas que tratan de destruir el equilibrio para…

-¿Para…? -lo alentó su hija.

-Según dicen, si todos tus yo desaparecieran de sus universos y fueras el único el multiuniverso…

-¿Qué pasaría…papá…?

-Nada bueno Marie…

La chica sintió su sangre helarse, su mente ponerse en blanco y su cuerpo temblar ante la situación y responsabilidad que ponía su padre en sus manos.

"No puedo quedarme con ella. No me suena muy diferente a viajar en el tiempo y ya que sus causas y efectos los he probado de sobra, no quiero que se repita y me vea envuelta en muchas situaciones que no pueda manejar…"

-A partir de hoy quiero que la cuides. No la utilices hija, ella tal vez te muestre cosas que te harán pensar.

-¿Ella me puede mostrar?

El señor Flynn le dio un gran y largo abrazo a su hija. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente; su padre no contaba con las herramientas para explicarle a su hija lo que la llave podría llegar a mostrarle sin llegar a utilizarla y ella tendría que experimentar con los pensamientos e ideas que surgirán tras poner esto a su responsabilidad.

Después de unos minutos el pelirrojo colgó la llave por el cuello de su hija, le beso la frente, acomodo a la mascota verde-azulada a un lado de la chica y salió de la habitación no antes de apagar la luz.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Viajando en sueños

_**Radioactive Cap#1**__** –**__** Viajando en sueños**_

_Marie no podía dormir. Se giraba de un lado a otro en su cama molestando al cansado ornitorrinco que se quejaba con un "Grrr…" Sin que la pelirroja lo tomara en consideración._

"_¿Qué pasa si no puedo con esta responsabilidad y hago algo mal?" la adolecente palpaba la llave que su padre le había dado mientras dialogaba consigo misma. "Solo debo tranquilizarme y mañana hablare con Tomy y Jazz para que me aconsejen que hacer"_

_Una vez tranquilizada paso su mano derecha sobre su mascota para acurrucarse y dormir tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que en su habitación comenzaba a suceder…_

_Una luz tenue luz azulada comenzaba a emanar desde la llave que su padre le había dado para mostrarle, en sueños, lo que ocurría en un lugar muy lejano de ella pero a la vez más cerca de lo que imaginaba._

.

.

.

.

_**Calor, Vanessa y Ferb.**_

-¡Hace demasiado calor, rayos! -grito Buford a todo pulmón pues ya no soportaba el sofocante calor que atacaba Danville y menos porque estaban en el jardín botánico de la universidad de Danville.

-¿A qué temperatura estamos? -pregunto Isabella.

-De acuerdo con mi laptop, estamos a… 38 grados… -contesto Baljeet antes de limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron todos al unísono, no había hecho tanto calor en años.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Ferb y yo podríamos pedirle prestado el coche a mamá y papá para ir a la playa sur, solo tenemos que llamarlos por teléfono y mañana a las 8 am nos saltamos las clases para ir -propuso Phineas.

Los seis chicos de la misma edad, aproximadamente 18 años, sudaban como nunca en su vida y ni la limonada más fría y deliciosa podía minimizar lo que sentían.

-No me saltare las clases solo por sus caprichos… -comento la ruda pelinegra.

-¡Vamos Vanessa será divertido! –la animo Isabella-. Solo piénsalo: el sol, la playa, la arena… ¡Chicos sin camisa!

-No lo sé… -contesto ella.

-Vamos. Será divertido, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de mostrar tu cuerpo usando bikini en público? –comenzó a burlarse entre risas innecesarias Buford mientras captaba la atención y algo de enojo de Ferb-. ¿No crees ser sexy?

-¿Qué cosas dices pervertido? –se quejó Vanessa mientras le arrojaba una piedra del jardín y este la esquivaba-. Y para tu información, puedo ser tan sexy que pelearías por mí de inmediato olvidando a tu novia.

-¿De verdad? –miro de cuerpo completo a la chica en cuestión sin notar la ruda mirada del peliverde-. Con tanta ropa negra encima no se logra notar nada.

-Pervertido.

-Y si es así… ¿porque no quieres ir?

-Solamente, no me gusta mucho ir a la playa, prefiero quedarme en casa con un simple ventilador en mi habitación y mi i-pod –contesto de nuevo sin detenerse y poniéndose de pie a la vista de todos. Sin más se alejó de los demás para ir a su departamento.

-¿Y tú? –llamo la atención Phineas-. ¿Qué dices Ferb?

-Lo pensare… -sin decir nada más, costumbre de peliverde, fue detrás de su compañera de departamento.

Al llegar al departamento encontró a su compañera de tesis en la sala junto al ventilador. Se había quitado su usual ropa negra-rockera y se había puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos shorts demasiado cortos que me dejaban ver sus largas y lindas piernas.

-Regrese… -contesto un nervioso Ferb con la vos temblorosa y un tono carmesí leve en sus mejillas.

-Creí que te quedarías con los demás –respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Enserio no iras? –pregunto extrañado por su reacción. Si la vista de espaldas de la chica era para descontrolar a cualquier chico de solo imaginármela frente a frente el corazón del peliverde comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-Sí, así es. No quiero faltar a clases por el simple hecho de que hace calor y a ustedes les dio la gana de largarse a la playa –contesto fríamente. Estaba enojada.

-Bien, por mí no hay problema –hablo Ferb mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual de la sala-. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado en el parque más tarde y el fin de semana pido las llaves de la alberca de la escuela?

-Me parece bien, pero ¿A qué viene todo esto? –la chica volteo completamente su cuerpo y al verla Ferb recordó la burla de su brabucón amigo… Ella no exageraba para nada cuando dijo que podía ser tan sexy para que el brabucón olvidara a su francesa novia.

-Pues… yo… solo… Mmmm… -estaba en shock.

-¿Te pasa algo Ferb? –sin darse cuenta la chica se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse gusto frente al él, dejándolo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

El peliverde sintió su cuerpo acalambrarse mientras sentía su corazón estallar en sus oídos. Vanessa estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros, y él podía captar con claridad su dulce perfume y algo del calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

-¡Fe-Ferb! –grito la pelinegra captando la atención del chico sobre ella-. ¿Pero… que haces? ¡Suéltame! -sin darse cuenta en absoluto de sus actos Ferb se arrojó sobre ella para caerle encima hasta el suelo.

Sin hacer caso del sin fin de cosas que Vanessa le gritaba al chico, quien la tenía aprisionada contra el piso sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas, la beso sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. En ese momento no importaba que ambos tuvieran pareja, no importaba que fueran compañeros en la universidad y eso podría comprometer su trabajo, ellos solo sabían que ese beso les hacía sentir lo que nunca antes habían sentido en sus vidas.

De la nada, como balde de agua helada, la realidad golpeo al inteligente chico separándose de ella por culpa de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. La realidad es que ambos tenían pareja y por vivían en el mismo departamento, haciendo de eso algo extraño y tal vez prohibido. Se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir nada.

Solo una idea paso por su mente. "Tengo que alejarme". No pensaba que haría al salir del departamento, ni mucho menos que le diría cuando la volviera a ver; solo pensaba en alejarse para no hacer que esa locura cobrara mayor intensidad.

Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta algo lo detuvo de golpe. Unos brazos cálidos lo abrazaron por detrás impidiendo que se moviera.

-No te vayas Ferb, por favor, no me dejes sola –la voz de la chica apenas y se escuchaba, pues su cara estaba pegada a la espalda de Ferb.- No me dejes ahora que sé que tú… Que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti…

-¿Tu… me qué? –pregunto el atónico chico.

-Si Ferb, te amo con toda el alma, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos justos para siempre -dijo poniéndose frente al peliverde.

-Vanessa… yo… -el guapo chico no pudo continuar, fue silenciado por un beso igual de apasionado que el anterior por parte de la chica.

-Shhhh… Hablas demasiado, solo déjate llevar –Se colgó de su cuello para no separarse de él.

.

Llevaban minutos besándose como por tanto tiempo lo hubieran deseado. Sin poder ocultar el deseo que comenzaba a emerger de ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el departamento entre besos hasta chocar con la cama de la habitación del chico. La parte racional de Ferb le gritaba que debía de salir de allí o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que ambos podrían arrepentirse.

"¿Pero desde cuando le presto tanta atención a la razón cuando estoy con Vanessa?" Grito para sus adentros el más que nervioso y deseoso peliverde.

-Vanessa… No me tortures así…

-Ferb yo…

-Te esperare… todo el tiempo que tú necesites. Pero no tienes que hacer esto, ni siquiera somos novios e incluso los dos tenemos… -trato de hablar el chico entrecortadamente en un último intento de que esta reaccionara ante la situación que tenían en ese momento.

-Ferb, no necesito que me esperes, lo único que necesito es que me digas que me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

-Te amo Vanessa. Desde el primer instante en que te vi…

-Ferb… -un nuevo beso silencio la habitación y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama suavemente.

La pelinegra empezó a quitar la camisa de su amado mientras él besaba su cuello con pasión. El chico le quito la blusa a ella con tanta rapidez que casi se la arranca, ambos arrojaron la camisa ajena para algún lugar de la habitación para mirarse a los ojos por un par de minutos. Ferb se volvió loco hipnotizado por los ojos de su amada y empezó a lamer su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas violáceas con cada beso que le daba.

Mientras Ferb despojo a Vanessa de su sujetador, ella desabrochaba su pantalón y empezó a meter su suave mano debajo de sus boxers.

-Quién diría que la chica más ruda y estudiosa de la escuela sería tan pervertida –dijo Ferb con sensualidad en el oído de la chica. Con una mano acariciaba sus muslos y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, ambos se besaban apasionadamente jugando con sus lenguas y saboreando el sabor del deseo.

Cambiaron de posición: ella encima de él. Vanessa poso sus rodillas al costado del peliverde y le acorralo contra la cama.

-Te amo Ferb.

-Yo también –dijo él mirándola a los ojos con lujuria-. I'm gonna make you mine, tonight, tomorrow and forever, because we were born to be together.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos viéndose a los ojos con deseo y más que lujuria, cambiaron de posición. Ferb no aguanto más y la hizo suya tratando de controlar sus impulsos. El estar así, juntos, era como tocar el cielo. Ambos terminaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados con tanta fuerza que daban la impresión de tener miedo, miedo de que los separaran.

.

Al día siguiente no se vieron hasta la escuela pues ella tenía clase más temprano que él. Ni Vanessa ni Ferb se dirigieron la mirada el resto de las clases ya que se ruborizaban de solo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Regrese… -dijo Ferb al ver a la chica recargada en la puerta de la entrada.

-Te estaba esperando…

-Vanessa yo… yo…

-¡Termine con Johnny! –gritó la chica enrojeciendo al instante y sin dejar que Ferb continuara hablando.

-Yo… Termine con Gretchen –consto el peliverde antes de jalar a su amada hacia él y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desde hace mucho eran amigos y ahora, lo seguían siendo, pero con más pasión en su interior… Amigos, novios, amantes, futuros esposos… Simplemente eran almas que estaban en ese mundo para estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

_-Marie es hora de que despiertes._

_La dulce voz de su madre seguida por la luz del sol al amanecer saco a la joven pelirroja de su profundo sueño._

_-Marie tu padre quiere hablar contigo. No lo hagas esperar, está un poco nervioso._

_-¡Mamá! –grito la ya consiente joven mientras que de un solo salto se levantaba de la cama-. ¿Cómo se hicieron novios el tío Ferb y la tía Vanessa?_

_Isabella miro a su hija extrañada. ¿Por qué le hacia una pregunta como esa tan inesperadamente?_

_-Pues creo que…_

_-Tranquila Marie –interrumpió en la habitación su padre-. Fue un sueño… mejor dicho una visión._

_-¿Vi-visión?_

_-¿Dimensiones? La llave que llevas en el cuello te mostro una de las miles de dimensiones que hay._

_-Me mostro… ¡Pero papá fue tan extraño! Estaban todos en la universidad y los padres de Tomy se hacían novios y… y…_

_La chica se guardó los demás comentarios que esperaban por salir por su boca, sus padres no podrían entenderla del todo ya que no vieron lo que ella sí y mucho menos sintieron lo que ella experimento al ver/vivir lo que sucedía en esa dimensión._

_-Creo que Marie tiene mucho que preguntarte cariño –si algo sabía de sobra la linda Isabella era cuando las dos personitas más importantes para ella necesitaban hablar-. Tendré el desayuno en unos cuantos minutos, lo suficiente para que esta chica se dé un baño y nos vea abajo._

_-¿30 minutos?_

_-Te damos solo 15 señorita –se burlaron sus padres antes de salir de la habitación._

_La pelirroja se dio a la tarea de despertar a su perezoso ornitorrinco antes de tomar un baño mientras sus padres bajaban a la cocina._

_-¿No deberías contarle todo de una vez Phineas?_

_-Necesito ver su reacción con más noches._

_-Entre más tardes en decirle más duro puede ser el golpe que reciba…_

_-Lo sé, pero…_

_-Grrr…_

_-Oh, ahí estas Perry. Ven te daré el desayuno._

_-Phineas…_

_-Lo se… tengo que hablar seriamente con Marie._


End file.
